


First Time For Everything

by ArsonEmbre



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonEmbre/pseuds/ArsonEmbre
Summary: What present do you give to your boyfriend when he already has everything he wants?
Relationships: Hayner/Seifer (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Seiner in the world. Let me fix that.

It had taken a lot of thought, but he’d finally come up with the perfect gift. Although the thought process leading up to the final decision was messy. His first choice was another watch. Seifer had been eyeing the watches in every store they went to, but would never actually pick one up and purchase it. That was because Seifer’s taste in anything—cars, clothes, accessories, food, friends,  _ partners _ —was...particular. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he had the best taste, or even the highest standards. No, Seifer knew what he wanted and never settled for anything more or less. 

Hayner understood this better than anyone else. So when he’d found a watch with a silver band, a black face, gold roman numerals taking the place of regular numbers, and three red hands traveling around at their own pace, he knew that it would be perfect for Seifer.

Imagine his surprise when, on their date night, Seifer pulled out the exact same watch and wrapped it around his wrist, beaming with pride because he’d finally found the right watch just the day before.

No big deal. Hayner just cancelled his order.

On his second attempt at a birthday gift, Hayner considered getting him a book. It was part one of a six part series that he remembered reading back in high school after constant pressure from Olette to  _ please give it a try, I promise you won’t regret it. _ It was the first and last book series he had ever read, but it was the best decision he’d ever made. It had inspired him to start taking school a bit more seriously, more specifically English class. He discovered a passion for literature and stumbled upon an even greater love for storytelling. It was the thing that eventually sparked a connection between Seifer and himself. Without it, they might not have ever had a decent conversation. They might not have started dating. He owed everything to this series.

“You’re reading that again?” Seifer asked upon accidentally spotting the book. Hayner had been trying to hide it, but wasn’t fast enough. “I remember you reading that in high school, so I gave it a try. I actually have all the audio books.” He offered a small smile as he nodded to his phone.

Hayner forced a smile. If the book wasn’t such a huge part of his life, he would have chucked it out of the window.

The last attempt, the day before Seifer’s birthday and the day that Hayner lost his mind, was his best attempt. A while back, Seifer had told the story of the time his house burned down as a child. He lost a lot of things in the fire, including both of his parents, but Seifer’s biggest material loss was a white grand piano that his father was teaching him to play. He knew a few songs, and even played a few for Hayner before, but he had never owned his own piano before. Hayner found one online very similar to the one his boyfriend would always describe. It was a hefty amount, and would cost even more to get it shipped to Seifer the very next day, but he was willing to pay for it. He wanted to make him happy.

When he walked into Seifer’s house and saw him sitting on a piano bench in front of the most gorgeous piano he’d ever laid eyes on, seeing the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes as he rested his hand on top of it, he clenched his fists until the knuckles were white. His coworker had gotten it for him. Of course he was happy for Seifer. Of  _ course  _ he sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him as he whispered the story to him again. Of course it hurt to see him cry like that, and he did all that he could to make them stop despite them being tears of joy. But that was the last fucking straw.

Hayner went home and screamed into his pillow that night. It was a few hours until his boyfriend’s birthday and he had nothing to give him. Everything he’d been confident in doing was either made useless or outdone by Fuu. If goddamn Fuu could get him such a meaningful gift, then why couldn’t he? Where was he going wrong? Should he have ordered the piano months in advance like she did? That would mean Seifer would have two pianos, but the more the merrier, right?

Wrong. That was stupid. Nothing would be able to top that piano. Not many people knew this about him, but Seifer was a sucker for sentimentality. It wasn’t just a gift from the heart, it was a gift that meant something to him, a gift that meant someone had truly listened to him and resonated with his pain. In Seifer’s words, it made him feel like he mattered. The gift was uniquely his, and no one else’s.

And then it clicked. Hayner knew exactly what to give him.

Hayner waited until Seifer had gotten home from work, showered, eaten, and settled before going over. He greeted him with a big smile, a soft  _ Happy Birthday, Sei _ and a hug. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. His hands were empty. There were no bags or boxes, just the sound of his heart pounding in his ears as he stepped inside.

“All right,” Hayner started, bringing his hands together in a loud clap. He was nervous, and could only hope Seifer didn’t notice them shaking. “I brought your present. It may not be the... _ best _ thing ever, but I hope you like it.” Seifer raised an eyebrow, looking down at Hayner’s empty hands. Before Seifer could open his mouth, he added, “Don’t worry about it. Just uh...close your eyes, okay?”

Seifer seemed hesitant, but he relented, closing his eyes and squaring himself off as if he expected to be hit or charged at. Hayner smiled at the way his fingers moved at his sides, at the tension in his shoulders and jaw. They were the most subtle signs of his nervousness, and he found it funny that Seifer would be nervous about anything having to do with him. He was just Hayner. There was nothing scary about him.

Sucking in a deep, quiet breath, Hayner took a few steps forward. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the other man this close up before. They did occasionally fall asleep in the same bed, and he would sometimes wake up with their faces pressed so closely together that he had a hard time remembering what life was like before they were that close. But this time was different. This time, his heart skipped a beat as he tilted his head up and gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s for the first time.

Yes, they were dating. Have been for several years now. But early on in their relationship, they both established that they didn’t really see the point in kissing. There were many other ways for them to show their affection and both agreed that kissing didn’t have to be one of them. Holding hands was enough. Hugs were enough. Laying his head on Seifer’s shoulder while he wrapped his arm around him during a movie was more than enough. So, they never kissed. And since Seifer was Hayner’s very first romantic partner, he had never kissed anyone before.

Seifer was the first to pull away, stunned into silence. Hayner couldn’t tell if it was a pleasant surprise or not, and the rising heat on his face wasn’t helping him in any way, so he jumped right into explaining. “So uh...about that,” he chuckled awkwardly. “I figured—I mean...listen. I thought it would be a good idea if I did that because you like having things that are yours. You also like things that you’ve never had before, so...there you go.”

Slowly, Seifer’s confused expression turned into one of amusement. His trademark grin appeared, making Hayner feel a little less stupid. “You do realize that I’ve kissed people before, right? I just don’t kiss you because I know that you don’t like it. And that’s fine with me. You didn’t have to do this.”

Hayner started to say something, but paused. That wasn’t what he’d remembered. He could have sworn that Seifer said he wasn’t comfortable with kissing, and at the time, neither was he. “I thought you said you didn’t like it.”

“No…? I said if you’re not comfortable with that, then neither am I. I said it because I didn’t wanna force you to.”

Oh. Well that was...oh.

Now he felt stupid.

He shook his head, half embarrassed and half angry. If he would have known that, he wouldn’t have just sat there and not kissed him for  _ years _ . “Well...anyway, that wasn’t the point. A kiss wasn’t the gift. I gave you my first because I wanted it to be yours. Even if things somehow don’t work out and someone else gets another kiss from me, I’ll still be happy knowing that you were the very first. I wouldn’t want anyone else to have it.”

Seifer’s gaze grew warmer and softer as the silence stretched between them. His smile was smaller, and yet so much brighter than it had been in the past few weeks. And when he brought a gentle hand up to Hayner’s cheek, closing the distance between their lips for the second time, Hayner felt a pleasant warmth in his chest as a chill traveled up his spine. The contrast made his head spin, and he sighed softly into the kiss. They should have done that years ago.

Hayner still wasn’t sure how he felt about kissing. The concept left an odd taste in his mouth, and he could never stand to look at other couples sharing kisses. But he did know that there was something special about the ones he and Seifer shared. He knew that every time Seifer dipped his head down, he would instinctively close his eyes and wait for the gentle, loving touch. Every good morning, every good night, every hello, and every goodbye. Every birthday and every holiday. All of his kisses belonged to Seifer, and that was something that brought him comfort.


End file.
